Solus
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: Danny finds himself thrust into a strange new world but will find no matter where you go the battle against evil remains the same. Revised chapter 4 now up.
1. Clues and Clues

**Danny Phantom: _Solus_**

 **By: Hordak's Pupil**

 **Chapter I: Clues and Clues**

 **Princess Adora**

"Finally," I said opening the door to my quarters and flopped onto my bed. It had been a rough day. Hordak has been relentless attacking 10 villages this week. "And they don't have any value all they had were archives." I massaged my temples as I got comfortable and sank into the cotton sheets.

I grabbed my calendar from the night stand, "The 8th already?" How could I have forgot. It's Duncan's birthday and I promised Adam that I would come help set up the palace. I grabbed my sword to send a message apologizing for not coming when I heard a knock at the door.

"Princess," one of Queen Angella's guards said walking into the room. He said there was attack on the village of Khamael. I climb out of bed and ask him if any others on the way. "Yes, they are the site now," he says as I thank him and leave the room so I can find a place to transform.

 **Danny**

"The idea that the Devil's 'angelic' name is Lucifer comes from...," Lancer droned as I tried to stay awake. Skulker and Technus have been attacking labs all over the city in the middle of night. I am pretty sure that Mayor McFruitloop is behind it I just can't figure out what's he...my eyes start to close and I dose off.

A large bang snaps back to the land of waking. Lancer asks me if I found this conversation boring. "Uh no...," I began to say as the bell rang. I got up from my desk when he signals to come see him. "Look Mr...," he holds his hand to stop me.

"Danny is everything okay? Many of your teachers have noticed that you've been dozing off." he went on about how I need to rest and everything. In the middle of his lecture a chill went up my spine. I had never been happier for a ghost attack. I tell him I am fine but now I need to get to my next class. "Very well," he says sitting back at his desk as I race out of the room.

I take out a small bottle from my pocket, "I hope this five hour energy stuff works." I winced at its wretched taste and raced into a closet to transform. "Now to find out what craziness escaped this time." I darted out and began my search.

 **Grizzlor**

"We have found no sign of the artifact," one of troopers said marching in the room. These damn robots are utterly useless. If only the master would give me a proper army made of living beings I could get things done. I'd even take that annoying little Imp over these buckets.

"Bring me the curator. If he values his existence he will give us what I need." the trooper salutes me and leaves to find the owner of this miserable place. I take out my neuroblaster and set for maximum power. They return a moment later holding the coward by the neck. "Where is the map?" I ask him as he trembles.

"The item you seek...doesn't exist," he whimpered as I smiled wickedly. I aim my weapon at him but before I can fire the door explodes as a flood of broken soldiers flies in. 

"You should take better care of your toys Grizzlor," the voice of She-Ra taunts as she walks in. I take out my crossbow and fire at her but she grabs the arrow from the air and breaks it. Damn this wench! I order the troops to fire on her. "More toys?" she asks leaping into air and spin kicks my solders into the wall. "When you are going to face me yourself?"

I take out my sword and charge at the woman but she counters with her own blade. "I will enjoy destroying you," I tell her kicking her in the stomach and send her into the wall. "Hordak will enjoy having you as a...," something hits me in the chest. "You think this will...," I pick it up but it burns me forces me to drop it.

"What were you saying Grizzlor," she asked as the item returned to her and transformed into her sword. I take the chain wrapped around my belt and snare her legs. She falls to the ground as I reel her in. "oh no whatever shall I do?" she asks the only thing you will is...something plunges into shoulder making me howl in pain.

"That's no way to treat a lady," the voice of that archer said as he walked into the room. "Now why don't you let her go." I look at the two rebels. "I'll give you to the count of three..." he takes out another arrow. I could easily take them out but I am needed elsewhere.

"Another time scum," I activate a portal and raced back to the Fright Zone.

 **Danny**

"Who says schools are poorly funded," Technus cackled as I phased silently into the room. He was collecting computers and removing circuit boards from them. He looks at it with glee and sniffs, "I love the smell of silicon and germanium in the morning." he laughed stuffing them into his sack.

I try to get closer but I hit my foot on a computer. I go to yell but cover my mouth. The ghost looks around and asks who dares to interfere in his mission. "Oh come on you know who I am," I say becoming visible and fire a ghost ray at him. I am too tired to aim and it flies over his head. He laughs taking some Ethernet cable. "What are you...," I began to say as he snares my ankle. He starts spinning me in the air.

"Round and Round the ghost boy goes and where he stops only Technus knows," he hurls me into the wall. My back aches from hitting the tiles. "You should have stayed home," he taunts as I take the cord and pull him to the ground.

"Looks like you should have stayed home," I go to punch him but I miss and hit the wall. "Damn it!" I curse as the ghost looks at me and laughs saying I can't even punch straight. "Just shut up so I can...," I began to say as he takes the cord and swings me into the wall again.

"You are in position to give orders, child," he said as the cord wrapped around me legs. I try to phases out but something is blocking my powers. "it's a good thing I splurged for ghost proof cables," he says as the cord wraps around my torso. "We don't want you calling for help do we," Technus said forming a glob of ectoplasm and sealing my mouth and nose. I feel the cord around my chest making it hard to breathe. "Good night child," he says as my eyes start to close.

 **She-Ra**

"you ruined my fun," I teased Bow as I broke free of Grizzlor's snare and stood up. He asked me what that furball was looking for. "He said something about a map." I explain helping the curator get to his feet. "Are you okay sir," I ask as he nods.

"I better get this place cleaned up," he says looking at the mess. I ask him about the map and why he wanted it. "Some ancient legend; according to the myth it will lead to something powerful," he explains picking up the broken artifacts. "Those monsters some these date back to the time of First Ones. Valuable knowledge would be lost forever."

"I think we better report back to Queen Angella," Bow says as I ask the curator if he needs help but he says he's fine "This is the fourteenth attack this month. What could Hordak want so bad?" whatever it is we can't let him get it.

"I will catch up to you later. I am needed elsewhere," I tell him mounting Swifty. He asks me where I am going. "I have a bad feeling about this map he wants and I know only one person who would know about it." I gently hold onto the reigns and signal my steed to take to the skies.

 **Sam**

"Now Hydrofluoric acid is another matter...," our chemistry teacher, Mr. Palmer, droned on but I cared little about it. I look up the clock and notice Danny's been gone a long time. He's usually quick when taking care of ghosts. I raise my hand, "Yes, Ms. Manson?" I tell him that I need to use the rest room. "Can it wait I am about to give a lecture on...," I tell him it's urgent. "Fine," he rolls his eyes and tells me not to be late.

I see Tucker coming out of the math lab, "You worried too?" I ask him as I walk up to his locker. He says that Danny is very capable and..., "When he's in peak condition. Right now he's running on fumes." He looks at me confused. I tell him that Danny hasn't slept since last Friday thanks to Skulker and Technus.

He takes out his smart phone and activate the Fenton Finder App. "If he is in the school this should find him," he says as the phone beeps and says there is ghost in the floor above us. He motions me to follow him up the steps. "It says he's in the third room on the left."

On the door was a sign that read 'computer lab' "What could Danny being doing in there," I kick down the door and race into the room. "You sure it's right I don't...," I notices a bunch cables on the floor. "Over here," I motion as Tucker race over. "Give me your multi-tool." He asks what I am going to do with it, "just hand it over," he removes it from his belt and gives to me.

I flip open the knife blade and cut through the wires. Danny's unconscious form pours out of the wires. I try to remove the ectoplasm from his face but it shocks me. "Go get a 6 volt battery and some wire," I tell him as he races to get the supplies.

"Batteries, batteries...," he says searching a box of supplies. I tell him to hurry up as we don't have much time. "Okay, okay," he says getting a battery and some wire and races over here. He asks me what I am going to do. I take the wire and hook it up to the battery.

"Now watch this," I take the exposed end of the wire and places it on the slime. The electricity liquefies the slime allowing Danny to breathe. I lean over and start to doing mouth to mouth until he starts coughing. "He's going to be all right," I say as Tucker helps me carry him out of the room.


	2. Dreams and Warnings

**Chapter II: Dreams and Warnings**

 **Hordak**

"You miserable mealworm!" I sneered as the beast pleaded for mercy. He said he was close to obtaining the map when She-Ra stopped him. "I am tired your constant stupidity" He got on his knees promising he will destroy She-Ra and retrieve the map if I give him another chance. "Why should I do that? To give She-Ra another chance at humiliating me?"

"Please oh merciful one I won't fail again," he begs as I think to myself. "You know my loyalty to you knows no bounds oh majestic Hordak." I told him to get up and stop sniveling. I tell him I have another mission for him. "oh thank you my lord...," I stopped him and told him that though we don't have a map legend says the first piece can be found at the Well of Sighs.

"I want you to go with Catra and Shadow Weaver to the well and retrieve the part." Grizzlor thanks me for being merciful and says he will get it and bring She-Ra's scalp as a trophy. "Just bring the part. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind." he walks out the door to fulfill this mission.

"Do you really expect that fleabag to find the part," Imp asked flying up to my shoulder. "He gets beat up by a girl; he'll fail at this like he did the map." He does have a point. I order him to follow Grizzlor and make sure he doesn't foul this up. "Yes sir," he salutes me and takes off.

 **Sam**

"Easy now," I tell Tucker as we set Danny on a cot in the nurse's room. I place some ice packs on his back and wrap up his wounded hand. "How long has this been going on?" I ask Tucker worriedly. He says since last week when he had a bad nightmare. "Nightmare?" I raise an eyebrow at that comment.

"Yeah, but he say what it's about" I don't like the sound of this. I put my hand in his pocket to get his phone when I found bottles in there. It was those 5 hour energy shots. He shouldn't be drinking these and ask how long has he been using them. He says since the nightmares. Danny has a bad reaction to caffeine- it has something to do with the ectoplasm in his blood reacting with the chemicals in caffeine.

"Go get his things from his locker while I call Jazz to bring him home," I tell him dialing Jazz's cell phone number. "Hello Jazz, this is Sam I need you to pick up Danny from school. He had a bad run in with a ghost." She asks if he's injured, "His back is banged up and his hand swollen. Also I need you to get that new formula from the lab, he's ingested a lot of caffeine." She tells me that she is on her way.

"I got his things, " Tucker says coming back inside, "it's a good thing he told me the combination," he places his jacket beside him as he starts to stir. I tell him to relax and rest until his sister comes here.

"Red...eyes...," he mutters shivering as I take his hand tell him it will be okay. He says something about being hooked up to a device of sorts. I stroke his hair trying to calm down. "Get...aw...," he falls back asleep for the moment.

 **Catra**

"How long does it take you to get ready hairball?" I asked Grizzlor as I walked into the room. The creature didn't hear me and kept muttering something about revenge and showing Hordak that he can be trusted. He turned around and asked what I was doing in his chamber. "Hordak ordered us to the Well of Sighs. Weaver is getting ready and I wanted make sure you weren't slacking off.

"Damned Manx! I am the most ferocious and powerful solider in Lord Hordak's army. I don't need to be babysat by you," he growled making sure his crossbow was working. "What are you looking at, leave before I skin you alive!" he growled he as slammed the door shut.

He thought of himself as the greatest yet he couldn't keep an eye on a couple prisoners. I was about to leave when I heard something. "Who's there?" I draw my sword and look around but see nothing. "Must have been my imagination," I said walking toward the gates of the Fright Zone to wait for my idiot companions.

 **Vlad**

"I, Technus, am home," the ghost of technology said as he phased into my lab. I asked him if he got the parts I wanted. "Yes I did, several CPUs and the _pièce de résistance_ one Gallium/Bismuth battery. I do have to ask how you knew they would have it?" he asks showing the battery.

"A well placed grant to the school's science program," I explained. A few million dollars to enroll the school in the National Science Expo and the equipment needed to win first place can do wonders. He places the battery on the table. "Now to see if it lives up to expectations," I attach a multimeter to it and measure it's voltage. I smile as the display reads 78.9 volts perfect for my little toy.

"Is that what I think it is," Nicolai said eyeing up my invention. "I had heard theories but never...," he reached to touch it but I pulled it away. "Awww come on Vlad it's my idea to make it," he said as I rolled my eyes and told while it was his 'idea' without my genius there would be no device.

"It's just missing one thing," I said removing my goggles and placed the device in a vault. "The oganesson laser needs a focusing lens, without it the device is useless." Technus says he know where's he can pick those up. "No I have someone else in mind for that. Speaking of your mission did Daniel give you any problems?" I asked.

"At first but he was acting strange," I raise my eyebrow at the comment. "His aim was off and acted like he half asleep." I had noticed the boy's vitals had been low recently. Not to mention his newly acquired fondness for energy shots. "I wouldn't worry about him he's resting now, eternally," I warn him not to count Daniel out so easily. He has a habit of making comebacks. "Not this time." Nicolai assures me before leaving for his lair.

 **Bow**

"This is most distressing," Angella said standing up. "If your report is right we must stop Hordak at once." I ask her what he is looking for in the museums. "An ancient weapon, eons ago the First Ones created a weapon of immense power," she casts a spell showing an image of a large cannon. "it was meant to kept the forces of evil at bay."

"Isn't that just a legend," Glimmer asks her mother curiously. The queen says it all too real and now Hordak is after it. She continues saying that First Ones saw the devastation and hid the pieces to it across the planet. The only proof was said to be a map showing where the parts are. "She-Ra and Bow stopped them from getting the map. He can't find it now."

"If only that were true, nothing will stop Hordak...," a guard came burst into the room saying he had urgent news. "What is it sergeant?" he says that Grizzlor and a squad of Horde Troopers is heading towards the north. "He is going to the Well of Sighs. He must be stopped."

"Glimmer and I will go out and take care of them." I tell her getting up from my seat. Angella told us to be careful as we are not sure what Hordak's plan is. "Don't worry your majesty we will be. I have to get Arrow ready I will meet you outside the stables."

 **Danny**

"The subject is ready," a voice said as pair of red eyes glared at me. There was something about the eyes that sent a chill up my spine. It wasn't the eyes of a ghost, or Plasmius, or even Dan. It was like staring into the eyes of the Devil.

"Excellent, begin the procedure," a demonic voice orders as I hear a whirring noise. I try to move but am strapped tightly down. I open my mouth to scream but nothing comes out. A small saw like blade descends from the ceiling. All I can do is close my eyes and wait for the pain.

"AHHHHHJH," I start up and find myself in the back of the RV, "Where am I?" I ask trying to figure out what happened. I hear Jazz's voice say that I got hurt during a ghost fight and that Sam called her to take me home. I remember fighting Technus and being trapped in the cables. "He was collecting computer parts for some reason."

"That's not your concern now," Jazz says as she pulls up at home. She gets out and helps me to a wheelchair waiting. I tell her I can walk and don't... a pain shoots up in spine. "You have sore back and need to rest. You're lucky mom and dad had a new batch the ecto-vaccine prepared." she says as I make a face. She shows me five empty bottles of energy shot. "You know you can't drink anything with that much caffeine in it."

"What was I supposed to? Tell the ghosts not to mention my teachers 'sorry I can't fight or pay attention because of lack of sleep." She tells me that if I am having trouble sleeping that I should get some help. "What a shrink?! No way I am not having some quack pry into my mind bringing up some things I don't want to...,"

"You could have come to me. I am studying psychology I could've...," I cut her off I am not having her pry into mind and it''s just a bad dream. "A recurring dream is a sign of some kind of a psychological problem. You have to face what frightens you and..."

"And nothing I don't have time to be your guinea pig," I tell her as she helps lay down on the couch. She rolls hers eyes and saws I am impossible.


	3. The Sickness Within

**Chapter III: The Sickness Within**

 **Modulok**

"Okay let's try it," I told Entrapta as I thew the switch. I watched the gauge clime to 60,000 volts. She tells me the device is almost to full power. "We just need a little...," sparks flew from the switch as it overloaded. "Damn I thought I...,"

"Thought you had what scientist?" the voice of Hordak says as I turn around and see the ruthless leader before me. I told him about my attempt to create a dimensional gateway large enough to banish the entire Whispering Woods into Limbo with all Rebels on it. "What of the project I ordered you to finish," I walk over to slab with a covered form on it.

"All his systems are working properly, I just need an animating essence to bring him to life," I explain as Hordak looks over the creation and demands when that will be "I am hoping to use some of the prisoners as batteries," Hordak's eyes narrow as he transforms his arm into a cannon. "I can always look for another source."

"You had better I am not wasting prisoners on your science experiments," he reverts his arm to normal, I assure him that the events of last month will not repeated. "Good, I would to hate have that brain of yours ruined," I gulped knowing what meant. "Call for me when you are ready to begin. I promised Horde Prime he would see it before he leaves for Tropica," I tell him that he would have it ready to present very soon as we storms out of the lab.

"Thank the elders," I said sighing in relief, as Entrapta asks me if I can really have it ready for time Horde Prime's vacation. "I don't know, it needs an animating force and if I can't use prisoners...I've got it. Hordak won't let me use his prisoners so I will find my own." I summon a squad of troopers into the lab. I order them to go search for victims for me. They salute me and march out. Hordak will have his toy ready for Prime's viewing after all.

 **Skulker**

"Are you sure about this boss?" I asked Vlad nervously. He says that I am already dead and radiation doesn't affect me. "Still there is the chance that something could go wrong and then it's Chernobyl all over again." Plasmius assures me that in this state technetium only gives out .5 Yoctosiverts that's less than standard background radiation.

"Even if you were exposed to any radiation it won't cause damage. I upgraded your armor to protect against ionizing radiation." I press a button on the gauntlet activating the radiation shield. "Now to prove a point," Vlad opened a box with phial in it. I ask him if that is, "Yes Uranium 235," he orders me to turn on the Geiger counter on my suit. I do so and gasp at the amount of radiation it's giving off. "If not for my ghost form and your radiation shield we would be stricken with radiation poisoning."

Vlad closes the box and opens a portal, "Do make this as clean as possible. I would hate to have to clean up any mess you make; especially since we are taking about radiation," he said as I smiled and walked through the portal to the lab.

"Now to...," I began to say an alarm went off and some guards rushed out of the room. The ordered me to freeze and drop my weapon. "As you wish,"I place a small green orb on the ground. It began to glow bright before bursting covering the humans in ectoplasm. They tried to pull themselves free from the wall. "Now don't move," I enter another room where some scientists were working.

"You're not allowed in...," I grab one of them by the neck and demand to know where they keep the Technetium at. "Why would...," I squeeze the little peon tighter and asked again to show me where it's kept. He tries to gasp out some words as I throw him to the ground. "Third floor but it under surveillance you'll never get far." We will see about that. I waved goodbye as I phased up to the floor where it is kept.

 **She-Ra**

"She-Ra are you all right?" Swifty asked as I returned to the waking world. I tell him I fine just a bit exhausted. Swift Wind says me I haven't been myself lately and is worried. I ask if it's that obvious. "You're still thinking about that dream?" I explain it's an omen of something happening.

I keep seeing Hordak watching over the creation of a new army. They looked like Horde Troopers but were glowing green and had tails instead of legs. I have searched all over for answers even trying to get in contact the with the Sorceress on Eternia but she's deep in one of her meditative trances.

I shake the cobwebs out of my mind as Skydancer Mountain comes into view with the Crystal Castle on top like a crown. Swifty lands near the entrance to castle. "Hopefully this won't take long," I tell him raising the Sword of Protection in the air and command the doors of the castle to open. Light Hope's voice bids me enter as the door vanishes.

"I know why you are here," Light Hope said as he appeared before me as a rainbow of fire. I was about to tell him about the robbery at the museum. "That is not the real reason you're here. You want to know if what you see is a vision or merely a dream." I didn't know what to say. "Close your eyes," I close my eyes and relax as he enters my mind.

"What do you see?" I asked him telepathically. He tells me not much as something is blocking my thoughts. I see an image of boy no older than 15 sitting in a corner. His face his hidden but I can see a symbol on his chest. "Wha...," I went to say when I was snapped back to the waking world.

"The boy, I know not how, but there something about him," Light hope said but before he could say anything he told me that I was needed elsewhere. "Hordak's forces are on the march he must not succeed," the mage said as he vanished while I raced outside.

 **Tucker**

"Climb that rope Foley, I've seen sloths move faster," Mr. Richards shouted as I tried hold on to the rope. I can do this I've faced ghosts be... something hits me on the head making me lose my grip and went down like a ton of bricks. Dash says something about not being on the ball or some lame joke. "Try...," Richards shouted as I heard my smart phone go off.

"Can I be excused sir, I think I...sprained my arm," he looks me over and says I can go just come back as fast as I can. "Yes sir, thank you sir," I said getting up and raced out to the hall. I dodge into an unused room and take out my phone. 'ghost attack at Federal laboratory.' "Why would a ghost attack a federal lab," I walk out the door when I see Sam race towards me. "You got it too?" I ask pointing to my phone.

"Yes but we have to stop at Danny's before we go. That lab is known to be a storehouse for radioactive elements," I ask her why would they store something so dangerous in a small town. She explains that Vlad had convinced the feds that Amity would be the best place to store them, "part of his 'revitalization' program," I rolled my eyes at that.

"It's a good thing you stole those suits from the GIW," Sam says we walk up the steps and enter the Fentonworks. We can hear Jazz and Danny arguing about something. "Sounds like Danny already knows about Vlad's plan," we race down the steps and see them fighting in front of the portal.

"Danny you're injured you need to rest," she tells her brother blocking him from the portal controls. Danny's eyes glow green in warning and says he has to stop Skulker. "Like Hell you are, what if you suffer some side effect from the antidote?" Danny says he'll send her a report on it.

"Sam, Tucker thank goodness you're here. Maybe you can convince my sister to allow me to leave so I can kick ghost ass." he says as we look at each other. "Don't tell me you too think I should sit this out?" I tell him that maybe this is a good idea to wait it out. "I can't believe this!" he fumes transforming into Phantom and phasing through the ceiling.

"Some days he is so pigheaded," Jazz says as she asks what brings us here. I tell her about Skulker breaking into the lab. "Why would Vlad send him there? Vlad has more advanced toys than even the government." I wish I knew the answer but all we can do is guess that he is building something.

"Are the radiation suits ready," Sam asks as Jazz pushes button a revealing a hidden panel on the wall where a couple bodysuits hung. Jazz says they are made from a new form of lead called lead silk. It's lighter than silk and has the radiation blocking power of a suit of lead armor.

"If you tear it even a bit you would be exposed to the radiation." she warns as we take them and pull them over our clothes. "I still don't know how you took it from the Guys in White they guard their stuff more harder than Fort Knox." I tell her that we didn't steal it first but a certain politician did. She smiles and wishes us good luck as we zip up and activate the portal.

 **Imp**

"This is not the way to well," Shadow Weaver says as Grizzlor ignores her. He mentions something aboug the plans have been changed and we are going back to the museum. "Hordak did not approve this change," the witch warns as the beast turns around grabs her by the collar.

"I don't need Hordak's approval to act. I will retrieve the map and have She-Ra's scalp as my trophy." Grizzlor tells the sorceress throwing her to the ground. Catra draws her sword and says she will not have Hordak's wrath upon her. "I will personally declaw you Manx." he takes out a battle axe as the two stand off ready to fight.

"This is going to be good," I told myself climbing up to get better view. Catra is about don her magic mask when Weaver restrains them both. She tells them that this bickering is not going to get the mission done and that they will go to the Well and retrieve the part.

"Fine!" the hairy beast says putting his weapon away his weapon while keeping an eye on Catra. "Let's go the less time I have to spend with you morons the better," he says as they continue on their way.

Once they are gone, I turn on the communicator and contact Hordak. "What do you have to report?" the boss asks as I tell him about Grizzlor's plan. "Damn that hairball, he will ruin all my hard work!" I ask him if I should stop them. "No I am going to send out Leech and Mantenna to retrieve the part. I will make Grizzlor pay for disobeying orders."

I put the device away when I see something in the sky. "What do we have here," I take to the air and see She-Ra and her unicorn. What could they be up to; I thought about sending a warning to Leech and the bug brain but it would be more fun to see She-Ra clobber them. This is turning out to be an exciting day.

 **Danny**

I silently phased into the room watching Skulker was removing a metal box from the shelf. He carefully opened it reaviling what looked like small sheets of glass. ".5 yoctosieverts, you had better be...," he said until something got his attention. "So you come here now, whelp," he aims his ectocannon at me but I'm fast enough to not get caught. "I once thought you were smart child. However this proves you're as stupid as your father." he sneared as he grabbed me by the neck.

"You're not bright either coming here," I spit back as he placed a bracelet on my arm. "I did...," was all I got out as a powerful shock flooded by body forcing me to revert to human form. "What did you do?" Skulker says just making sure I don't do any tricks to escape. He takes me over to a table with a phial and syringe on it. "Uh no thank you I'm up to date with my shots." He rips off the collar from my suit and fastens me to the wall.

"A radium solution; normally it's used mainly for research for cold fusion but it makes a useful poison." he seals my mouth with ectoplasm before injecting the needle in my neck. I scream through the slime as I began to feel strange. "I wish I could watch you slowly die of radiation sickness but I have to deleiver a package to my employer. Farewell ghost child," he said waves as he phases out of the room as everything goes black.


	4. Broken Promises

**Chapter IV: Broken Promises**

 **Hordak**

"That miserable fleabag he'll ruin everything," I said throwing a rock into the air and blasting it to bits. I have spent thousands of years searching for these items and now Grizzlor is going to ruin everything. "When he gets back I'm putting his sorry ass in his the slime pit," I sit back on the throne trying to calm down. If that wasn't enough now the rebels know of my plans.

"Lord Hordak," a trooper says as the door opens. "Horde Prime demands...," I blast the fool into scrap metal for interrupting me. I press the comlink on my throne to get in touch with my lord on his warship.

"Ah Hordak," the voice of Prime bellowed as he clenched his massive fist. "Where is this surprise you promised me. I am ready to leave and not heard a peep from you." I assure him that I am working on it and that it will be ready soon. "It had better be, I am growing impatient and I don't have to tell you what happens when I lose my patience."

"I know and I promise you not only will it be ready but it will spell the end of those miserable rebels once and for all," Prime's anger subsides as I cut off the link. Not only to do I have to have the surprise ready for him now I have to deal with those miserable rebels. I remember Modulok saying he's working on device to destroy the Whispering Woods. "I could say that is the surprise and he would never know." I smiled trying to formulate a plan.

 **Vlad**

"Here is your glass," Skulker said phasing into the room. He placed the box on the table. I opened it and gazed at my prize. The final cog in my masterwork. I ask him if had any problems. "Not really, the whelp tried to stop me." It figures that Nicolai's plan didn't work. "Don't worry though I took care of him for you." I raised my brow that remark. "I injected him with a radium solution, he's a toxic waste site by now."

I turn my attention to my device. "Simply beautiful," I said admiring the glass, though that is a misnomer. It's not glass but Technetium forced into a crystalline structure. The crystal acts as the perfect focal point for the energy beam. I use my powers to cut a small square from the sheet. I carefully place the crystal in front of the beam chamber and seal the invention shut.

"It looks like a bomb," Skulker says looking at the device. "If you wanted one I could have given you some ectobombs that can do a good amount of damage." I tell him this no ordinary bomb. It's purpose isn't to explode but something far more sinister. I order Skulker to release an ectopus to draw Daniel out. "As you wish," he says releasing the creature.

 **Bow**

"It seems we're early," I said as we arrived at the Well of Sighs and dismount. "Not much to look at," I quipped looking at the barren landscape that surrounds the well. According to Angella this used to be harpy territory. It was said that Hunga used to throw slaves in the well. On cold nights it is said you can hear the cries of the condemned echo through the area giving the well its name.

"It doesn't look like a good place to hide something," Glimmer says walking up to the well and looks down. "I don't want...," she begins to say when something catches her attention. "Look up there," she points to the road. Leech and Mantenna were approaching the area. I tell her that we should prepare a welcome for our 'friends' she nods as we move into position.

"Did Hordak say where this piece is hidden," Leech said as they arrived at the well. "If only Fuzz face could have got the map," he says looking around for some clue. I take out a stun arrow and aim at them. "Split...," he begins to as I fire the arrow and throw them off guard.

"Don't tell me you were surprised," I said as Mantenna went flying into a rock. I draw a net arrow from my quiver but before I can attack Leech fires his crossbow. The bolt hits me in the chest slamming my back against a tree. The monster walks up to me and smiles. He reaches out with his slimy hands about to drain me when Glimmer blasts him with an light bolt.

"Leave him alone," she shouts kicking him in the back. He growls and tosses her like a rag doll into a rock. She tries to get up but is badly hurt. He walks over to her and places his suction cups on her. She cries out as Leech drains her power.

I slowly get up and draw my sword to stop him when I begin to feel dizzy. I try to stand up but am too week. "Hurry up!" Mantenna says hitting me with his balance beam. He walks over to the well and notices a stone out of place on the side. He removes it opening a secret opening. "I've found the piece," he says picking up a small box.

Leech slings Glimmer over his shoulder, "Leave him," he says as Mantenna blasts me again with beam forcing me to ground. The last thing I hear is the two getting away before everything turned to darkness.

 **Sam**

"In here," I said we kicked open the door to the lab. "It's getting weaker," I said looking at the updated Fenton Finder searching the room for Danny. "It's good thing we got these suits." I tell Tucker as we split up hoping to find Danny.

Being in this place with all these radioactive substance makes me nervous. All it takes is one little tear and we're fried. I walk up to a desk and with various phials turned over. I picked one up and examined it 'Radium solution' the label read. It seemed like it had been emptied. "Sam come quick!" I hear Tucker call out as I race up to him and ask him what I found.

Stuck to the wall was Danny. His skin was deathly pale and seemed unconscious. I take out my Athame and cut him free. I place a hand on his forhead, "he's cold, colder than normal," I remove his glove and use the blade to draw some blood. I place it in the Finder. I went pale as the read out showed he had radium in his blood. "Tucker I need you to get...," I began to say as I watch the ectoplasm in his blood destroying the radioactive particles.

"You need what?" he says as I scan Danny with the Fenton Finder. It was amazing, his ghost powers were protecting him. It forced his body into a state of suspended animation while his body neutralized the radium. I tell him to help him carry him out of the lab. "Is he going to be all right," he asks nervously as I nod and exit the lab.

"Is the Specter Speeder ready," I ask as Tucker presses the button to open it. "Okay gently now," I tell him laying the ghost boy in the back and wrapping him In a blanket before getting in the front passenger side and buckling up. Tucker steps on the accelerator and we take off for home.

 **She-Ra**

"Looks like trouble," I told Swifty as I saw Catra and Grizzlor below. They were heading back to the museum, "Come on I have an idea," I told my steed as we landed ahead of them. I watch them as they move towards me. I was about to draw my sword when I felt something wrap around my ankle and throw me to the ground.

"You should have been more subtle," Catra taunts as she retracts her whip. I tell them they are the ones who are in trouble as I get up and kicker in the stomach. "Damn you!" she hisses landing on her feet. "You will pay for that," she charges at me but I transform my sword into a shield and repel her.

"I will have your hide wench!" Grizzlor says as he take his crossbow. "One shot in the heart and...," before he can fire Swifty uses his magic to blast the hairball to the ground. "Wretched Horse!" he growls getting his blow gun out. He aims at Swift Wind but before he can hurt my friend I transform my sword into a boomerang knocking the weapon from his hand.

"Looks like you...," began to say when I saw something coming my way. I reach out and grabbed Catra's whip before she could wrap it around my neck. "If you want to play all you had to do is ask," I pull the whip sending Catra flying into a mountain. "Don't worry you always land on your feet.

Grizzlor growls but before he could attack the eyes on the Horde emblem on his chest glowed red. "Of all the...Yes oh great one," he speaks through the built in microphone. Hordak yells at him for disobeying orders. He was supposed go to Well of Sighs to recover the first piece. "I know but I wanted another chance to...," a portal opens behind him a hand grabs him by the neck and pulls him in.

"Looks like it's your and me kitty," I tell Catra as she races into the gateway before it closes. "Typical Horde cowards," I say as Swifty comes and asks I am fine. "Yes, but I have feeling we have to get to the Well of Sighs, there might be trouble there," I tell him as I mount him and point toward the direction of the well.

 **Clockwork**

"You see what is happening don't you?" an Observant asked pointing the view screen. All I see is Daniel's friends laying him on a table. "Our mother has foreseen...," I held out my hand and told them I didn't want to hear what their 'mother' has to say.

"You said the same thing when we first encountered Daniel," I remind him as I transform into an old man. "Perhaps if you could tell me what you're worried about I might be able to help you." he glares at me knowing full well that I already know what's going on.

"Maybe this will persuade you," he said changing the image to Vlad's lab where he is admiring some kind of device. "He's been raiding various labs for days and is no doubt working on something big," he explains as I yawn in boredom. "Is this tiring you Chronos?" he asked indignant.

"No, but you are," I tell him closing the screen. "Why don't you go back to your temple and do whatever you and your brothers do to pass the time." I push him out of my tower and go back to the image of Daniel recovering. "Everything is going accordingly," I smile transforming into a child, this will be a day the boy will not forget.


	5. 00

**Chapter V: 00**

 **Hordak**

"The day has not been a total loss," I said as Catra handed me the key. I smiled at my prize. Once I have the weapon I will annihilate the Great Rebellion. "What of She-Ra?" she begins to hem and haw saying they were unable to stop her.

"You should have seen her flee boss," Imp laughs as I turn to her. She says in her defense that she retrieved the key and wounded the queen's daughter. "That wasn't…," she grabs the creature from the air telling to shut up or he will be Clawdeen's new cat toy.

I was about to dismiss them when Shadow Weaver entered the room. "A thousand apologies oh merciful Hordak but something has happened that requires your attention," I turn to ask her what is so important but before I can speak Modulok races into the room and knocks the witch to the ground. "Get off me you infernal wart," She pushes the scientist off and brushes her robe.

"My lord, Entrapta has come across an anomaly," he says as Shadow Weaver said she felt a similar magical disturbance. If they both have sensed the same thing it must be powerful. I order the scientist to send out some troops to find out what caused. "At once Lord Hordak," he takes off for his lab.

I rise up from the throne, "Where are you going my liege?" Weaver asks but I say nothing and leave the idiots to themselves.

 **Vlad**

I smiled as the light died allowing me to see what happened. "It worked!" there was no trace of Daniel he was gone either vaporized or transported away but it didn't matter I had done it. "Now that he is out of my way there is none to stop me."

I teleport back to my lab and sat down at my desk triumphant. "I trust the device worked as planned Plasmius," Skulker asked phasing into the room. I nod taking sip of my coffee. He asks if there was anything left of the hide. I shake my head, "I see," he phases out of the room dejected it.

"I never was a gambler but when you control the dealer victory is assured," had the device malfunctioned it would bathe the entire Ghost Zone in radiation and would leak out here as well. Now it was the boys chance to spin the roulette wheel but he has lost.

A thought entered my head- Jack and Maddie- they will start to wonder where their son is. Jack is easy enough to control but my dear Maddie will start to grow suspicious. I would need to present a story that she will believe. I would tell her that he perished saving my life from a ghost attack. I will let him be the hero in the end.

 **Queen Angella**

"Don't worry Angella, I am sure Bow can get her back safely," the owl like creature assures as I flip through the book. "You don't really think they are after… _it_? He turns pale looking at the picture of the weapon. If Hordak is after it than all Etheria is doomed and with Glimmer as his prisoner he is close to powering it up.

"What of She-Ra, is she all right?" Kowl says that once the Horde escape she left. He said she looked exhausted. "I know she hasn't been sleeping well." I have tried use my magic to help her conquer the nightmares that haunt her but even my powers weren't enough to break through.

"My lady," Bow's voice came through as a hologram appeared before us. "I am near the borders of the Fright Zone and…" I tell him to focus on stopping Hordak from completing his device. He protests but I tell him if the Horde gets its hands on the weapon we are all doomed. I do not hear is reply as I felt something.

"Kowl, please excuse me, I need to be alone," I tell the Know-It-Owl as I walk out of the room to find out what happened.

 **Tucker**

"This way," I said with Sam and Frostbite behind me. We entered an abandoned lair. The smell of burning ectoplasm was in the air and I had to force myself not to throw up. Sam asks what happened in here.

"A portal was opened…or more accurately…forced open." The leader of the Far Frozen says sniffing the air. She asked him what meant by 'forced open' "Just that the very fabric of space and time was ripped open like a snow cat tears open it prey."

"That would take an incredible amount of…," of course that's why Vlad needed the Technetium. Only it would provide enough power to rip a hole in space-time. Even with the Technetium he would still need a power source strong enough to… "The battery Technus took from the school Gall…"

"Is Danny alive?" Sam asks as Frostbite closes his eyes and says he can't sense Danny anymore. "Come on we have to get to Plasmius on the double!" she phases through the door faster than any of us can run keep up.

 **Entrapta**

"1000 megavolts, even that is enough for what the master wants," I inform Modulok as he checks the princess' vital signs. He says even if she can't power it we can still us her for other experiments. He walks over to a screen eagerly.

"I have been working on a machine that can rip the magic from any being. It can strip even the strongest magic of their abilities. Imagine not even She-Ra would be able to stop us," he laughs as the princess starts to stir. He orders me to fill the room with the anesthetic gas to knock her out. I use one of my hair tendrils to adjust the dials as she falls limp on the bed once more.

"Have you heard from the troopers yet? They should have found something," I turn on the map and locate them. "They're in a village nearby, it seems like the Rebels are giving them trouble." The master smiles and says not for much longer.

 **Danny**

My head throbbed as I pulled myself off the ground. "What happened," I can't seem to figure out what was going on. One minute I was fighting Vlad…"Plasmius," this was his doing I should have been more patient but was too tired. "This three times my lack of sleep has put me…," I heard someone scream my tirade would have to wait.

"We don't know what you are talking about sir," an old man says as a group of goons in armor surround him. "There are strange magics all over the village. It could have been anything." One of the armored dudes grabs him by the neck.

"Hey tin head don't you know it's not nice to hurt old people" they turn around and start firing their guns at me. I go intangible dodging their attacks. "You have to do better th….," I begin to feel dizzy as I feel myself power down and before I could get away everything goes black.


	6. No Matter How Far Away You Roam

**Chapter VI: No Matter How Far Away You Roam**

 **She-Ra**

"The sooner we find out what the Horde stole; the sooner we can stop them," I told Swifty and we arrived at the summit of Skydancer Mountain. I raise my sword in the air and say the incantation to open the gates of the Crystal Castle. The gemstone blocking the way i vanishes. "I won't be long," I tell my friend as I walk into the palace.

"She-Ra it is good you are here," the voice of Light Hope said as he materialized. I asked if this has to do with the weapon Hordak is after. "In a way, yes," he says even if he gains all the pieces he lacks a power source to use. "The First Ones used their magic to power it but none can match their power. Hordak is seeking for something to power it and he may found it." An image of Horde Troopers carrying off a boy appeared. "Much like you, there is more to this youth than meets the eye. "

He was dressed in a white and red shirt with blue pants. His black hair hid his eyes. Light hope tells me that this boy is of great importance. "Don't worry I will get him," I tell my spiritual mentor as I leave the castle.

 **Sam**

"Tell me why we're here? I doubt Vlad will tell us?" Tucker asks we enter Vlad's lab. The fruit loop may not tell us but his plans will. I tell him begin hacking into Plasmius' computer.

"Frostbite I…," just then an energy blast cut through the air. Skulker appears in front of us. He knew we would come here and set up a surprise for us. A legion of Pariah's Liches appeared behind him. "You think that scares us?"

"Sam I got something," Tucker says as group of skeletons charge after him. He pushes a button on the keyboard and a cage forms around the group. "I knew studying programming would pay off," he says. Skulker growls firing his blaster at him but only ends up destroying Vlad's computer.

"DAMN YOU! HUMAN!" the hunter spits as he frees the skeletons. "Destroy them!" I take out a whistle from my pocket and put in my mouth. It gives no sound but as if by magic a group of Frostbite's warriors appeared. Skulker eyes up the yetis and then his own goons; "We'll have to finish this some other time." He tosses an ecto-grenade at us but I blast it in the air.

The hunter races into the Ghost Zone with his tall between his legs.

 **Modulok**

"This youth was found near the sight of anomaly," A trooper says walking into the lab with a boy. "He has some kind of magic." I order him to place the youth on a slab and leave to my work.

Entrapta straps him in as prepare to san him. "You think he caused it?" she asks as I shrug but we will find out. I begin to activate the machine when I hear the master yell for me. "Don't worry I will perform the test," she tells as I enter the lift to Hordak's Throne Room.

"You called my lord?" I walked out and bowed before my master. He holds out his hand revealing a gold box. "Is that?" Hordak's eyes glow with power, the first piece of the device was ours. I race over to get a better look until to be blasted by the Ruthless Leader.

"Our guest, the princess, can she power the device?" he asks as I swallow hard. I tell him she is not enough to power the weapon but I might have something else in mind. "For your sake it had be worth it." It is oh powerful one. I tell about the new arrival found at the anomaly's source. "Horde Prime did mention that he felt the dimensions shift. I will be in shortly to greet our new friend." I bow returning to the lab.

"What did he say?" Entrapta asked as I walked back to the console. Hordak wants to inspect the youth himself. I order her to place him in a cell for the time being. "Yes sir," she frees the boy and tosses him in nearby cell awaiting Hordak's arrival.

 **Tucker**

"Amazing!" I gasp looking over Plasmius' blueprint. He has creating a dimensional randomizer. Sam looks at unsure of what I said. "Imagine opening portals without knowing what realm you found. Vlad was making one."

"That would explain Technus stealing the battery and Skulker going after the Technetium." Sam muses as she pales fearing the worst. I tell her there is no way to find out if Vlad used it on Danny. "Would that explain Frostbite not sensing him?" Maybe I can't know for sure.

An idea popped into my head, "we might be able to calculate the power of the explosion. It won't say where Danny is but at least we can know if he's alive." The Goth orders me to calculate. She walks out the door. "Where are you going?" she says to get the Infi-Map. Why would she need that?

 **Bow**

I sneak into the dungeons hoping to find Glimmer. I use a small power lamp for light. "Glimmer you…," I began to say until I hear someone enter the area.

"So that miserable misfit thinks he can replace me as Hordak's confidant," Shadow Weaver moaned as she looked into the cells. She says goes over to one of doors. "It seems we have company." I feel something wrap around and pull me out into the open. I take out a knife from my belt and cut myself free.

"Sorry you're not my type," I take a light arrow and aim it at her. She blocks the arrow and shoots a magic blast at me.

I dodge behind a shield protecting me. The spell comes back to Weaver sending her to her knees. Now it's my turn. "Okay tell me where Glimmer is?" I demand she mutters something about being in the lab. I take out some rope and tie her up as a present to Hordak.

"Now to find Glimmer," I say racing into the lab to get her.

 **Danny**

A shooting pain stabs me I the temple as I try to stand up but something is holding me down. A collar and chain around my neck is connected to the ground. "Plasmius must be...," before I can continue electricity is pumped into me. I go to scream but a hand covers my mouth.

"Shhh they'll hear you," a voice says as I see a woman dressed in a purple and blue battle suit. She had pink hair and blue eyes. "It's okay I'm not going to hurt you," she assures me removing her hand from my mouth.

"Where are we," it looks a laboratory of sorts. She says that we deep inside a place called The Fright Zone. "The what?" she looks shocked that I don't know what she talking about. "I am sorry miss…," she says her name is Glimmer. "Miss Glimmer but I am from out of town. All I know was that some bucket brains were tormenting an old man and I went to stop them.

"Those were Horde Troopers- Hordak's robotic cronies." It still doesn't ring a bell with me. "It's okay any enemy of the Horde is a…," she begins to say as shadow blocks the light.

"So you're the one causing so much trouble," a tall humanoid with a blue skin asked glaring at me. His face seemed like that of a bat with a blue crest on his head. The creature wore black armor with a large red bat on it. "If you are as powerful as Horde…," Glimmer gets In front of me.

"He's has nothing to do with this let him go," she demands. The being smiles as his arm transforms into some kind of laser cannon. An energy beam surrounds my friend knocking her out.

"Leave her…" more lightning is pumped into me. I stop to catch my breath. He asks if I will be quiet now. "Once I am done kicking your ass!" he continues to attack Glimmer. "Okay…just leave her alone." His reverts his arm back to normal.

"A wise choice, gaurds why don't we take our new friend somewhere more hospitable," two of the chrome domes enter the cell and unhook my chain. The force me up and march me to an elevator.


	7. The Boy with Green Eyes

**Chapter VII: The Boy with the Green Eyes**

 **Queen Angella**

"Did you find anything out your majesty," Kowl asks entering my study. I shake my head whatever caused that surge of energy is not like any magical event seen. "Do you think it could be Hordak? Could he…" No he doesn't have all the pieces yet.

"I need you to find Loo-Kee. Maybe he saw something and can help us." Kowl looks at me nervously. He protests he's a scholar not a warrior and… "I know but you are the only one fast enough to get a message to him." He nods and says he will do it. "Thank you," he flies out the window.

I return to my books searching for anything that might explain what happened. "here it is," a small entry in a history log says 7,000 years ago a dimensional storm raged over Mysticore. I paled at the thought of Hordak discovering what happened. "I have to get a message to Casta," I race out of the room hoping it is not too late.

 **Frostbite**

"This is terrible," I told the great one's friends as we walked down the halls to the reliquary where the map was stored. The Goth asks if I had ever heard of such a device. "I am afraid not. However I vow to find the boy and punish those who did it.

We arrived at the doors and was about to open it when a strange sound was heard. "It's Jazz." Tucker says taking out a comlink. "What did you find out?" he asks the Danny's sister eager to know anything what happened.  
"Not much, I need one of you here now. Technus and Desiree are causing trouble. No doubt Vlad heard about Danny's disappearance." Sam tells her she will be there soon. "Okay be careful," she races down the hall to a portal.

"I am not sure I understand her line of thought," I tell the technogeek. The Infi-Map can only locate objects in the Ghost Zone. If Danny is not in here it will be useless. He agrees but thinks he knows what Sam is doing. "I hope so."

 **Hordak**

"Careful now we don't want to _hurt_ our new friend," I told the guards as they escorted him into the throne room placing him in a cage and secure the chain to the floor. He just stared at him sitting in the corner of the cage. "Perhaps now you will tell me who you are and how you came here?" he stares not saying a single word.

I motion for the guards to place the device on his head. They walk in with one of my favorite toys. He resists kicking my troopers to the floor. He grabs his chain but a quick shock stops him in his tracks. The troopers get up and place the device on his head.

"Since you won't tell me, I will have to pull the information out of your head," I push a button on the throne and watch the machine do it's job. "Something's wrong!" the device starts to sparks and and explode. The troopers look at me confused. "What did you bolt brains do?" the say nothing we did only as I commanded.

I was about to activate the trap door when an alarm went off. There were intruders in the Fright Zone. I pull up a map of the area. So She-Ra thinks she can rescue her friend. She is mistaken. I contact Scorpia and order her to take care of that pest.

"Don't worry I have special plans for you," I tell the boy in the cage laughing.

 **Vlad**

The camera man signals to me that I am on the air. "Citizens of Amity Park, I have terrible news it seems our beloved hero Danny Phantom is no more he was…" Skulker phases into the room carrying the shattered remains of his armor, "What the Hell are you doing here you fool. You're supposed to…"

"He's back Vlad," I signal the camera man to cut the broadcast. "He was using the ecto-suit." NO NO NO NO. I blast the camera to bits letting my rage out in that attack. How? He's susposed in another realm. I race over to my computer and bring up the security cams.

The hunter was right someone was using the ecto-suit but it wasn't Daniel. "So you think you can trick me." I order Skulker to bring our mystery warrior to me. He asks why, "because I said so," I blast him watching him race out of the room.

I really must hand it to the badger's friends. They almost had me for a moment but this game is over!

 **Kowl**

"How do I get roped in to these things," I said soaring above the Whispering Woods looking for Loo-Kee's home. I shake my head and focus on the mission. Angella is right he might have seen something that could explain this strange event that occurred. I look down and spot him on nearby tree.

"Kowl," the Kon-Seal said as I landed next to him. He asked me what I was doing here. I tell him about the strange event. He nods but tells me not to talk about it here. "Follow me," he scurries down the tree and races into the woods with me flying behind him.

He enters a small cave nearby and waits for me. "I didn't expect a workout today" Loo-Kee apologizes but assures me it was for the best. The Horde had been spying in the area since that flash of light happened. "Flash of what?"

"Didn't you see it, it was so bright that it could even be seen at the poles," I tell him I was in the library at the time and didn't see it. He explains that something crashed near the forest and Hordak sent troopers out to find the source. "The strange thing was it wasn't a meteor". The Twiggets tell me that they the troopers carry what looked like a person away from the site."

"A person?" it would be impossible for anyone to survive such a blast. He says they didn't get to see much only that he was a youth- no older than 14. "Where did they take him?" he tells me they were headed to Fright Zone. I gulped this can't be good.

 **Clockwork**

"Don't you have better things to do than pester me?" I ask the Head Observant as he enters the room. He says things have taken a grave turn and need to end this before it's too late. "It's always too late for you." The one eyed ghost stares at me in shock. I assure him that I have it taken care of.

"What do you mean," not to worry my friend you will see soon enough. I wave my staff and open a portal. "Chronos comeback here!" he yells but I am already gone.


	8. Darkness and Silence

**Chapter VIII: Darkness and Silence**

 **She-Ra**

"Now where would Hordak store such an important prisoner," I walked around the dungeon trying to find this boy. A chill runs up my spine as memories of my youth. "Got to…," a boot to the face throws me to the ground.

I look up and see Scorpia in front of me, "I thought this was going to be a challenge," she said lunging at me. I get to my feet but she grabs me with her claw. She smiles, "let's see how long it will take to shatter your…," I grab her pincer with my other hand and pry her off and throw into the wall. "You will pay for that. "

"I'll have…," I notice she is slowly moving back to the alarm button. "Sword to boomerang," I draw my weapon and smash the controls. "Let's keep this between us Scorp…," I feel something prick the back of my leg. I thought nothing of it until I felt dizzy and everything went black.

 **Vlad**

" _Brava Brava_ , I must say you had me fooled for a moment," I said as Skulker brought in Daniel's sister. She glared at me in silence. "Don't be like that dear Jas…," she says not say her name and demands I let Danny go. "I don't have him her my darling,"

"Shut up Plasmius, I know you have him and…," I roll my eyes as Skulker forces her to the ground. I signal him to relent and bring up a map of the house. If he was here it would show on the map. "You lie Vlad, you have him and I will…," an electric shock silences her.

"What shall we do with her boss?" Skulker asks smiling. I order him to put her in the dungeon to cool off. Maybe some quiet time to think will clear her mind. The hunter bows and takes her away. She says that she will find Danny and I will pay for what have done.

I sit down at my computer, "Whatever you say Jasmine," the headlines all say the same thing- town morns the loss of beloved hero. "Now to seal the deal" I take one of Daniel's shirt and blast to bits. When I show this to Jack and Maddie it will tear them apart and then she will be all mine.

 **Imp**

"What do you think you're doing?" I hear Leech as Catra takes the box from him. He told her that they were to give the key to Hordak.

"What Hordak doesn't know won't hurt him," she opens and looks at an elaborate silver key. "Think of it a weapon that would bring this planet to its knees." The simpleton doesn't understand what she is saying. Nevertheless I have to tell the boss this and fly away.

I arrive at the throne room but the boss isn't here. "Well what do we have here," I fly into a cage in the center. It looks like the boss has a new plaything.

Inside there is a boy sitting in the corner. I wonder why the boss is so interested in him. He opens his eyes and glares at me. "It looks…," he tried to snatch me from the air. I stick my tongue out and turn into a bee when I heard the boss called.

I teleport to the interrogation room where Hordak was standing in front of a slab. "it is good that you are here," he steps back revealing that he captured She-Ra. He says this will be the greatest day ever. "My victory is at hand."

"Catra is planning to find the other keys without you." He growls that he will let it go for now. It will allow him to get the items without wasting time. I ask him what he is going to do with his prize. He smiles and says revenge.

 **Sam**

"This is the last place Danny was at," I said pointing to small portal in the far edge of the Zone. Tucker activates his digital map of the Ghost Zone. He looks at the hole and then the screen. "What's wrong?" he says that this portal is brand new and not in the records.

"Then something has ruptured the fabric of space-time," Frostbite says placing a hand over the tear. He says it was a machine of some kind. It doesn't has a natural feel to it.

"There is a new message," his phone beeps and brings up a news story from home. It said that Danny was…."What's wrong Sam?" I can't make myself say those terrible words. I zoom towards the tear but Tucker stops me. "We don't know where it goes if anywhere."

"Tucker is right you could end up in Limbo for eternity," Frostbite counsels as I glare them. "We will find the Great One, I promise you," I sigh follow them back to the lab.

 **Glimmer**

"Can you hear me?" a voice calls out as I open my eyes and see Bow entering the room. I wave for him to come here but some troopers appear. "You again?" he asks taking out an electro arrow and shorts out the robots.

He asks me if I am hurt. "No but we need to get him before Hordak has his way." I explain to them that the Horde captured a boy. He was saving an old man who was being harassed by Hordak's troopers. "I am not sure why but they seem interested in him. He looks at me puzzled.

"Where did they take him," he picks the lock and frees me. If Hordak wanted so bad he might have taken him to the throne room. I tell him Adora taught me a secret way to get there without being detected.

 **Anacletus (Lead Ghost Vulture)**

"Are you feather brains in place?" Vlad asked through the comlink. I told him were and awaiting orders. I still don't know they would come back here the _sheygets_ is gone. "Don't worry about it just do as you're told." I was about to answer when I heard something.

"What did that story say?" the geek asks his friend curious but the girl just remains silent. She goes over to the closet and takes some ghost devices. "What are doing?" She says that Vlad will pay one way or another. "You're not seriously considering fighting him?"

"What if I am?" she seemed upset over something. "I want you to get on the computer and analyze the energy from the portal." Tucker goes to say something but decides against it and sits down. "We might be able to find something out about where he was taken." She goes back to collecting weapons.

"Æsc, go back to the boss and tell him that the _meydl_ is up to something." He looks at me and asks why does he have to do it. "Because I am the _hersher_ and what I say goes," I grab him and throwing through the wall as he phases through. "Why do I put with these _lekish_?"


	9. Siege Perilous

**Chapter IX: Siege Perilous**

 **Hordak**

"Wakey, Wakey," I said as the troopers splashed water on She-Ra's face to rouse her. She tries to break free but not even she can break pure Eternium. "Do you like your bracelets? They're a little souvenir from my days on Eternia." I stole them from Skeletor awhile back. She demands to know what I did with the boy. "I don't know what you're….," 

"Don't play coy with me. I know you kidnapped a boy from the village." Don't worry it won't be your concern for much longer. Two of my troopers enter with a vat of living slime freshly mined from the mines of darkness. Her eyes grow wide as they place the vat above her head and attach a chain to her manacles. "If you're trying to scare me it won't…work," her voice cracks hinting at the fear.

I motion for the guards to tip the vat a little bit. A thread of slime oozes down beside her face. "Are you sure about that?" I ask her as they put the vat back up. I pick up her weapon and examine it. "You won't need this anymore. Now just relax and let the slime do its job." I walk out of the room to leave her to her fate.

I take the lift up to the lab to see what if Modulok had made any progress. "You better have my toy ready?" I say as the door opens up and startling with mutant. He bows and welcomes me in saying that he is working on it. "Which means you don't have it?" I transform my arm into a claw and grabs him by the neck.

"It…done…my…lord…I…," I extend it so he his hanging above me. He fights to wrest my grasp as I tighten my grasp. He gasps saying he just needs to find a power source for it. I told him that we don't have time for this nonsense. "I…might…have…," before he could speak Shadow Weaver appeared on my screen

"I am sorry to disturb your fun but the archer is in the Fright Zone." Damn these rebels. I throw the scientist to the ground and ask her where he's heading. I'm not sure my lord he seems to have vanished but lest I heard he was going to the south docking bay. I ask her why she didn't tell me this earlier. "Well…I got a little…," I shut it off before she can continue and go search for these pests.

 **Jazz**

"The truth will be found out!" I shout as Skulker leads me down a stairway in chains. "You know Danny will return and kick your sorry ass." Skulker laughs as we reach a prison and says Danny isn't coming back. "You don…," he stuffs a sock in my mouth and seals it with ectoplasm.

"Don't worry you won't be alone for long." He laughs locking it shut and phasing through the ceiling. I try to scream through my gag hoping to get anyone's attention. I feel the slime with my tongue it hasn't set yet. I try to position myself so I'm facing the floor. The slime sticks and squirm freeing my mouth. "HELP! HELP! HELP!" I call out again.

"No one will hear you. This area of the castle is sound proof." A voice points out as I pull myself up again. I ask her for her name. "It doesn't matter nothing does anymore." It sounds like a child but why would Plasmius keep a child down here.

"You know that my brother's friends are going to find us." She laughs saying the only ones who knows about this place is Vlad and Skulker. "Don't worry they will find us." She snickers trying to get comfortable from the sound of chains clanking. She says she's tried a thousand times to escape but Vlad always finds her. "Once Danny comes back he'll make that bastard pay for this," I say more for myself than anyone trying to not the fear sink into my head.

 **Loo-Kee**

"Here is where I saw him," Sprocker said leading us into a small clearing. From the looks of things it seems like something hit the ground. "Once he started to come to we fled not sure who he was?" I climb up a tree to get a better look.

"Whatever Hordak was testing it seems to have worked," Kowl notes but the twigget tells him it wasn't Hordak that did this. He says whatever it was the Horde didn't cause it. It was far more powerful than anything Horde scientists or mages could create.

I look down at the ground and notice there is a patch of grass not burned. It looked like the form of a person. I call for Kowl to come see this. He sees the area and says this look like where the boy came from but doubts anything….

"What are you doing," I pull him into the canopy as I heard something hovering nearby. A small black orb flies around taking samples of the area. "A Horde probe, no doubt Hordak is trying to solve this as well." He tells us that he is going back to Brightmoon to tell the queen.

"We're coming with you," Sprocker says as follow the owl like creature back to the kingdom.

 **Skulker**

"Don't worry Vlad the girl is not going anywhere," I tell Plasmius as he looks out the window. "Soon you will have this town eating of your…," he turns around and blast me against the wall. I look down and see my armor slightly damaged.

"You fool; it doesn't matter if she stays there for a century. She has given the people hope." He clenches his fist charging it up. "I had everything the way I wanted and know she had to pull a stunt and now…," suddenly he calms down and lets the energy dissipate as he smiles.

"I am glad to see you're happy boss," he glares at me. He talks about how in ancient room the authorities would make examples of prisoners. "Yeah but you try that and you can kiss Maddie's affection goodbye," I wince waiting him for him to blast me again but nothing comes.

He walks over to his desk and sits down looking at his computer. He goes to enter something when a voice comes through the speaker.

" _Shef_ ," the voice of Anacletus calls out for him. "The kids just got back from the _shetekh_ they were snooping around some portal." Vlad's ears perk up and begins to laugh. He says the whelp's friends are smarter than he took them for.

"I can go round them up Plamsius. There is always room in the dungeons for more." He shakes his head and tells me he want to have some fun with them. He wants to see the look on their face when they realize their friend is never coming back.

 **She-Ra**

I take a breath to calm myself. If I am going to do this I need to be focused. "One wrong move and I get a slime bath." I move my hand slowly testing to see how far I can move it. I look closely making sure not to cause the chain to move and the vat to tip over.

"You're still here," Entrapta says walking into the room. She examines the chain, "How I would love to see that goop get poured on you but I have better things in store for you." She goes on about some new device she and Modulok are creating. "Your precious power will be gone."

While she's talking I slowly reach into my hair and pull out a hair pin. Carefully I began to pick the lock. I feel the shackles unlock and wait for the right moment. "You know Hordak wants me slimed. There is no way he will let you test your invention on me." She looks back at me and walks towards me to free me.

Before she can do anything I leap up and kick her to the ground. "You miserable little bitch!" she hisses. I look around for my sword but Hordak still has it. She charges at me put a quick flip and I pin her to the slab. "You will pay for this," I look up at the slime vat curiously. "Wait…, you're not…,"

"I would not wish that torture on anyone even you." I had seen what that stuff can do when I was kid. Once it touches you it seeps into your skin and takes over your mind. You become a mindless zombie at the hands of Hordak. I snap back to the present and ask her about the boy they captured.

"Why should I answer your question?" I look up at the vat and warn her that Hordak won't be as kind as me. If she's lucky he'll just send her to one of the Horde's prison camp but knowing Hordak he'll have something far worse in store. She sighs realizing that I am her chance to avoid to any punishment. "All right, Hordak took him to the throne room. He wants to _examine_ him more closely."

"Go," I free her from the slab. "You should be able to get away before Hordak finds out." She starts to walk out but stops at the door. She turns around trying to ensnare me with her hair but I am quicker and leap out of the way and upper cuts her out of the room. "Now to find the boy and my sword."

 **Tucker**

"When are you going to tell me what that…," I stopped as I came across something. "I think I have something." Sam races over to the screen. I show her a picture of what looks like the ecto-suit. She asks if there is any more info on it. "All it says was that attack was made upon the mayor."

"Leave to Vlad to be dramatic," I ask her if we should go find out about this. "No. We need to stay here. I want you to continue studying that portal we found." She goes to open the ghost portal when I stop her. "What do you think you're doing Foley?"

"Vlad might be watching us. He would want us to go into the Ghost Zone." She glares at me and walks out of the room. She tells me to stay here while she goes for a walk. I try to stop her but nothing can calm an angry Goth.

She heads for the door when Vlad's geezers swoop down at us. "You're not going anywhere," the leader says as she ducks and grabs his leg. "Hey let go," She swings him across the room into the wall. I take out a portable Ghost Foamer and trap him allow Sam to leave. "We have a problem here," he says as two more show up and escape leaving their comrade behind.


	10. In the Royal Court of Brightmoon

**Chapter X: In the Royal Court of Brightmoon**

 **Grizzlor**

I watched as the curator of the museum left for a break. Now is my chance I leap from the tree to the back entrance. "You defeated us once She-Ra you won't this…," the comlink goes off.

"Grizzlor where are you?" the voice of Hordak asked impatiently. I tell him that I think I have a lead on his target. "Forget that I have another mission for you." He says wants me to follow Catra and Leech. It seems that she planning to find the other parts to the device on her own. I ask them how they plan to find it without the map. "Just follow them. If they find them bring it to me. Those are mine and mine alone.'

"Yes my lord," I sign off and look around. If I am to stop these traitors I will need the map.

I rip the door off the hinges and enter the room. I entered the vault where the valuable documents are kept. Last I was here that miserable She-Ra ruined my plans but not this time. I smiled as I saw a collection of maps dating to the founding of the planet.

I walked over to the case and smiled my prize is at hand.

 **Danny**

"Come on! Come on!" I closed my eyes trying to go intangible but something was blocking my powers. "Damn!" I start tugging on the chain trying to break it with no luck. "This is another fine mess you got into Fenton."

"It's not your fault Danny," a familiar voice said as I saw Glimmer walk into the room. "Hordak hates everyone." Behind her is a man dressed in gold armor and blue pants. He had red hair and a mustache. "This is my friend Bow; we're going to get you out of here."

He approaches the cage but suddenly black tendrils appere and wrap around him. "You're not going anywhere," Hordak appears into the room along with a woman dressed in a red robe. She reminded of the Ringwraiths from Lord of the Rings. The woman uses the tendrils to pull Bow towards her.

I have to do something. I kneel down and notice a loose bolt. "Hey ugly!" I call out throwing the bolt at the woman causing her to break her spell and free Bow. He takes an arrow from his quiver aiming at the woman.

"Enough!" Hordak said blasting the weapon from the archer. "You are no match for me." He ordered us to surrender and he promises us mercy.

" _You_ show mercy!" a voice called out as Hordak looked to find where the voice came from. While Hordak and his crony was distracted Bow picked the lock and walked into the cage.

"Now for the collar," he removes the collar freeing me. "Let's get you out of here," he snuck me out of the cage and told Glimmer he was taking back to the castle. She wished us luck as he covered me in his cape and left.

 **Catra**

"Anyone home," I said as I snuck into Shadow Weaver's terror tower. I smiled as no one answered back and moved to her library. "Let see 'lore' would be under L" I pick a large book from the shelf and open it.

It was book on ancient relics. If I was to find to the rest of the weapon …something startled me. No doubt Hordak is spying on me. "I better find some other place to enjoy my reading" I sneak out of the room and heading for a secluded part of the Fright Zone.

Once I am sure I am alone I open the book, "here we go ancient weapons." I purred in delight soon I will be in charge and Hordak will be my slave. According to the book the next key is said to be where 'light and dark meet.'

 **Sam**

"This can't be," I said sitting down on the ground. I looked up at the massive trees all around me; there was something soothing about being the woods all by yourself. I've always came here when I needed to be alone.

I took out my phone and looked at the story again- Danny Phantom dies. Those words dug deep. This can't be the end. Danny is too smart to be gone forever. "He's going to come back when we need him the most. He's just hiding to give Vlad a false sense of security." Right when Plasmius is at his peak of pride he'll appear and snatch victory from the Fruit Loop's hands.

I couldn't hold it in anymore and finally let my tears fall. Danny was my friend but he was so much more. Ever since our sophomore year I had strange feelings for him. I had tried to send him hints about my feelings but Danny's is so oblivious, "My clueless hero I…," I heard something nearby it sounded like typing.

I follow the sound deeper into the woods until I see the familiar figure of Ghostwriter sitting on the bench. The ghost was engrossed in his work. "Let see…," I moved in closer but stepped on a twig startling the author. "Ms. Manson, what brings you out here," he says cleaning his glasses.

"I needed some time to be alone. It looks like you needed it too," Ghostwriter chuckles saying he came here trying to get some work done. He closes his laptop and asks me if everything is okay. "Actually…no…," I sigh as he says that I am worried about Danny. "How did you know?"

"I am a writer, I know chemistry when I see it." He places his glasses back on saying that he read the headlines. I ask him if he knows if Vlad is lying. "I don't know I am not an expert on when some is telling the truth. I place a hand on his computer and asks me if we can make Vlad tell the truth. "I'm afraid not, I gave my quantum keyboard after the whole Christmas fiasco. I am not interested in warping reality anymore."

He places hand on my shoulder and tells me that I shouldn't give up hope. Danny is resourceful and will find a way to back. "You think so," he smiles and says the hero always comes back and gets the girl. "Thank you," he smiles and disappears leaving me alone again.

 **Queen Angella**

"You are sure it wasn't a Horde plot?" I ask Sprocker. The twigget nods saying it was unlike anything he had ever seen and that Hordak had sent probes to investigate. "If that is the case then…..Bow suddenly burst into the room.

"I am sorry to interrupt but we just escaped from the Fright Zone." He motions for someone else to come in. A young man with black hair and blue eyes slowly walks in. He looks like he's been through a lot. "Hordak had this boy locked in a cage in his throne room." If Hordak had intrest in him he must be of some importance.

Bow says his name is Danny and that Glimmer knew him, "I have not seen you in Brightmoon before are you from one of the other kingdoms?" he says something like that. "Any friend of my daughter is a friend of mine." I order the guards to take him to the infirmary to rest.

Sprocker looked as the boy intently, "He looks like the boy we found near the blast zone. Only he had white hair and green eyes." Something told me that the two were connected. "May I go back to the Whispering Woods?" he asks as I excused him.

"May I ask what you are thinking about, your majesty?" Kowl asked curiously. I wasn't sure but something told this youth did not arrive by accident. Once he is recovered maybe he can tell us his story. "Do you think he's connected with the boy the twiggets found?" I am not sure but I do know he is special.

 **?**

"How long has Vlad kept you in here?" the new girl asked trying to get her mind off the fact that she might never be found. I have been here as long as I could remember. This has been the only place I had ever known. "Well once my brother comes he'll help you get away from that sadistic creep." I asked if her brother was Danny Phantom. "Yes, how did you know?"

"That's all Vlad talks about." He is always talking about how will make 'the boy pay for spurning him and claim his mother as his bride.' The girl says her name is Jazz and asks what my name is. "I…don't…have...one," I was always called 'experiment 5550.'

"Don't you remember what your parents named you?" Jazz asks but before I could answer I heard Vlad coming down the steps.

"I thought I told you to be silent?" he glares at me. I apologize and say I won't do it again. "I hope not. I would hate to stick you back in the crawl space." I shudder at the thought of going back there. "You are lucky I am forgiving."

"Hey Fruit Loop! Leave her alone!" Jazz shouts throwing a rock at him. He catches and glares at her. "I can't wait for Danny to kick your ass and send you back to Wisconsin. Plasmius growled grabbing her chain, "I am not afraid of you." He charges up his hand about the shock her.

"Wait she didn't mean it." Vlad lets go and asks what I said. "You heard me she didn't mean it. I told her to say those things." He walks over to me and phases through the bars. He asks me why I did such a thing. "She got my hopes up talking about her brother coming to get her. I thought he might…," he grabs my neck and holds me against the wall.

"I think it is time you rested," he threw me to the ground hard. "Next time I won't be gentle," was all I heard as everything faded into black.


	11. Vexation

**Chapter XI: Vexation**

 **Hordak**

"You should be slimed by now!" I said charging up my arm cannon to blast the woman to oblivion. She tells me I need smarter helpers if I think she can beat me."This time you…," she leaps in the air and kicks me to the ground.

"You'll have to do better than that!" She-Ra said landing on her feet. She looks around and sees her weapon in a gold box. "Just what I was…," before she could finish I grab her ankle and throw her to the ground.

"You are not getting away this time." I rise up and aim my weapon at her. She looks around, "No one can…," something hits my arm. "What the!" a Horde arrow was lodged in it and I couldn't change back. I look up and see the princess standing by the door holding a spare crossbow. I signal my troopers to come in and take care of them.

I turn my focus back to my enemy. She was crawling towards the case. I can't use my weapon to end her but I did see another sword hanging on the wall. I use my magic to summon it to my hand. "This ends…," suddenly she raises her hand and catches the sword.

"You are right about one thing- it is over," She-Ra said reaching for her sword while still pointing at me with other. "Go back to your hole," she says as the two of them leave the Fright Zone.

 **Vlad**

"PULL" the clay pigeon went flying only to be blasted into pieces. I thought that some practice would get my mind Jasmine and what she did. It had taken me years to condition the subject and she nearly ruins it.

I phase into my office and sit down trying to relax. Before I can do so, two of the ghost vultures came back into the room. "We have good news boss. The Goth girl is broken it won't take much…," I ask them where Anacletus was?

" _Ver_?" Æsc asks adjusting his sunglasses. I remind them of their leader. "Oh him well uh he is kind of…," he mumbles something to himself in Yiddish.

"Excuse me?" he turns to his comrade and says he was captured. Apparently they there attacking Daniel's friends and he got captured. "You didn't rescue him?" 

"We thought it was better to retreat than ris…," I grab him by the throat. If he blabs to them it won't take long for them to piece together. "I don't know why you're so _broygez_ the boy isn't coming back." I throw him to ground and order them to leave. "But…," 

"OUT NOW!" I hurl an ectoblast at them sending them fleeing in all directions. I took breath to compose myself and went to my spy cams. They said that Ms. Manson is close to edge. Maybe with a little push I can seal the deal.

I found her sitting in the park alone. She had the front page of the paper in her hand. "I think it's time for the next part of my plan."

 **Modulok**

"Where were you?" I asked Entrapta as she sulked into the lab. She told me she had a run in with She-Ra. "I thought Hordak had her chained up in the dungeon?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," she said as the monitor caught her eye. "Anything new pop up?"

"I think you will like this," I bring up a scan of the area near the woods. "This was picked up by a probe," I pointed to what looked like a blast area. She looked at it saying it was merely a crater. "That's what I thought until I saw this."

"That's a high amount of radiation for a meteor to give off," I tell her that it wasn't a meteor but something else that landed. I also pointed the highest reader coincide with the dimensional disturbance. She smiles wickedly. "I think Hordak will be interested in seeing this."

"Seeing what!" I jumped as the figure of the Ruthless Leader loomed over me. I stuttered trying to say something. "I have no time for you idiocy." He points to his left arm.

"This shouldn't take long sir," Entrapta said taking out a tool kit and began to work on it. "We think we may found a connection between our guest an…," the master's red eyes glowed bright as he smashed one of my analyzers with his right hand.

"We don't have our prize anymore thanks to She-Ra." He glared at my assistant as she trembled. "You better have something else to report I am going to send both of you to the Mines of Darkness."

We both look at each other trying to think of something. I tell him that the weapon is almost ready. He asks if we have a power source yet. "I…I'm searching one now," he sneers before storming out the door. "I think we're safe."

 **Skulker**

"This better be important I was just updating my…," I sealed the annoying specter's mouth shut as I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have time for your nonsense," I told him as he glared at me. I tell him I need some way to monitor portals. He rips the slime off and asks why I come to him as Plasmius no doubt has the technology. "This isn't for him, if by some rare chance the boy finds his way back I want to be the first to welcome him." I activate my ectoblade smiling.

"I think I have something to do the trick," he takes out a small device. According to him it can tell when a certain energy signal is detected. "All you have you to do is get a sample of the child's DNA and you will be able to tell if he comes back."

"Excellent," I place the device in a storage compartment in my armor and take off.

I teleport to the boy's home to search for a sample.

I hear the boy talking to someone. I phase into the room and see the geek interrogating the geezer bird.

"All right gramps, what is Vlad up to?" he asked as Anacletus remained silent. "Where did he take Danny?"

"I am telling you _gornisht_ ," he says turning away from the fool.

While they are fighting I sneak into to the bathroom for my prize. "Now where I would a find a sample," I activate the scanner and find something in the trash. It was a bandage with some his blood on it. "Perfect," I take it and leave to set my trap.

 **Glimmer**

"BOW!" I shouted as the archer ran up to meet us. "How is Danny doing?" I ask as he helps off the steed. He says that the he is resting at the moment but doing good. "Thank the first ones," I said walking into the main hall of the castle.

"The medics were going to do a scan but there was a problem with their equipment." She-Ra asks what kind of problem. He says the temperature kept coming out too low. "The read out kept saying 96 degrees."

"Do you think it could be some kind of cryo-torture?" he shakes head there were no signs of torture. He says the only answer is equipment failure.

"Or else that his normal temperature," She-Ra spoke to herself. I asked her how he could survive with such low body temperature. "I am not sure but I would like to meet this Danny."

"I think he would like to see you again," Bow says as we arrive at the infirmary.

The child was sleeping but he was tossing and turning. She-Ra places a hand on his head using her powers to ease his nightmares. She shudders trying to shake the memories of his dreams from his head.

Danny starts to moan and open his eyes, "Glim…mer?" he asks as I help him sit up. "What happened?" I tell him that we rescued from Hordak. He shudders at the name mumbling something about those eyes.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore," I say trying to calm him down. "I have some friends who want to meet you." I introduce him to Bow and She-Ra.

"You were the one who challenged Hordak allowing me to escape?" he asks as She-Ra nods. She says she had heard a lot about him."How? " she says a friend of hers alerted her about his capture and went to help free him. "A friend," he says smiling.

 **Clockwork**

"Even our great mother cannot see what will happen," The Head Observant tells me as I roll my eyes. Ananke is as useless as the Box Ghost when it comes to predicting the future. Then again she is the goddess of fate. "Why are you smiling like that Chronos?" he asks as I transform into a child.

"You only see the seed, I can see the tree," he demands that I stop talking 'damned riddles' and answer him plainly. "If I did you still wouldn't believe it," if he had a mouth it would be opened in shock. "Why don't you go back and pretend that everything is okay."

"But…but…," was all he said before he teleported out of the room leaving me alone at last.


	12. Curiosity

**Chapter XII: Curiosity**

 **Shadow Weaver**

A chill went up my spine as I entered Horror Hall. Something wasn't right in here. I conjure up a memory spell and see Catra sneaking in earlier. "It seems the Manx was snooping where she shouldn't. I better alert Hordak of this."

"Weaver!" the wicked one shouts as I teleport to the throne room.

"What can I do for you oh great Hordak," our leader glares at me. He asks me if I noticed anything about the prisoner that She-Ra took. "There was a strange aura around him. Why do you ask my lord?" 

"I am not sure but he is important. The Rebellion wouldn't send their best warrior to get a child." I remind him that the Rebellion's compassion would mean they would risk…,"This is more than mere compassion. He has a secret and I want it."

"And of your quest to find the keys to the Weapon?" he says the idiots will find it for him. "As you wish my liege," I teleport back to my chambers.

Now that I think of it there was something about him I saw before. I wave my hand and conjure Modulok's results of her dream scan. At first there is nothing useful until I come to an entry taken a few weeks ago.

"A boy with black hair and blue eyes…," This is most intriguing; could this be the boy She-Ra dreamt of earlier. I will need to do my own research on this matter.

 **Danny**

"When I get home I am going deliver a world of hurt on Technus," I tried to get comfortable but my back was still sore from his attack at the school. I tried adjusting the pillow but no matter what I did I can get comfortable.

"Is something wrong," Bow asked as he walked in the room. I tell I am just a little sore. "I can imagine the Horde isn't known for their accommodations," He offers to get me some medicine for the pain. "The queen's healers can make a potion for…,"

"No, thank you, sir I have to be careful of taking meds," he says if I need anything all I have to do use give a shout. "Okay," he walks out of the room.

Once I am alone I go ghost and phase through door to get a better look at this place.

"This makes Vlad's mansion look like a hovel," I said looking at elaborate murals on the wall. I walked down the hall wall looking at the beautiful art when I heard someone coming.

"A Horde Probe? Are you sure?" the voice of the queen asked as she walked down the hall with two others. One was that Kowl creature that she was talking to when I arrived here and the other looked like cross between a troll doll and a raccoon

"I am quite sure, whatever happened there Hordak has an interest in." The owl-bear said as the queen sighed. "Do you think this has anything to do with weapon he is searching for?" Angella remained silent for the moment.

"If that is so we must find…," The raccoon darted behind her. "Loo-Kee what's wrong," she asked the creature said there was something else in the room. "What do you mean?" She asked. I realized that he was sensing me and darted back the infirmary before I was caught.

"I have to be careful," I said climbing back on the cot. I knew whatever that Hordak was planning was bad news and maybe Danny Phantom can help out.

 **Leech**

"Hordak will not be too happy with this," I warned Catra as we arrived at our destination. She laughed saying once we have the weapon Hordak will do what we say. "Are you even sure that book is right. Remember what Horde Prime told Hordak only…" she grabbed my lips at stared into my eyes.

"Horde Prime doesn't know everything. The book dates to the First Ones and this is where it said we would find the next key." She walked up to a mountain and smiled. According to her the key would be found where light and dark meet. "This range connects the two sides of Etheria- where light meets dark."

"How do we know which mountain we can find it?" I ask her, there are countless mountains here and would take eternity to find the right one.

She dons her cat mask and transforms skillfully navigating the rocks. She removed it for a moment and told me to follow her quickly.

I got a grapple hook from the vehicle and about to throw it when I thought I saw something. "What was that?" It might the Rebels following us.

"They would be fools to follow us here. It's just your imagination," she said before becoming a cat again. I hope that is all it is.

 **Sam**

I stack some boxes against the wall and start to climb. Suddenly they move and I lose my balance.

"Who dares to disturb my….," the voice of the Box Ghost boomed as he looked at me. "So the ghost child as sent you after…," I place my hand on his mouth and ask to shut up.

"I am not here for you. I am trying to get into Vlad's mansion," I explain as I release his mouth. I need to get inside and see what the Fruit Loop is planning.

"Why didn't you say so? I can help you get into the mansion," I look at him dumbfounded as he motions for me to follow him. I ask if this is a trap. "No trap honest," I follow him down the alley to a dead end.

"You got to be kidding me," he places his hand on the wall and entrance is revealed. He says it leads into the auditorium. It figures that he would have one in his home. "Thanks," I tell the ghost as I walk into entry way.

"It's with a heavy heart that I come to you now," I heard Vlad said as I peeked through the curtain. He was standing on stage with a casket behind him. He tells the reporters assembled that the body of Daniel Fenton was found.

"Mayor Masters is it true he was the victim of a ghost attack?" one reporter asked as Vlad sighed. He explained it most likely a malfunctioning device from his parents.

I stepped forward an inch when I heard something behind me.

"Well well, if it isn't the whelp's lover," Skulker said aiming his weapon at me. "He fires his ectonet but I duck out the way. "Clever but you lose." He takes out a small device and throws it at me.

"A small cube that…," electricity begins to surge though me forcing on the ground. The last thing I see before going black is the hunter approaching me.

 **Loo-Kee**

"Are you sure you sensed something?" Kowl asked as we search the hall. He says it was probably a mouse. It wasn't I sensed something watching us something intelligent.

"Do you think it could be a Horde spy?" Angella asks concerned. I'm not sure I never sensed anything like this before. The closest thing I can compare it to is the Grotto of Souls deep in the woods. "I will have my guards look into it."

We walk into the room where a boy with black hair and blue eyes was laying down. "You look much better," the queen says smiling.

The youth smiles and says sometimes all that one needs a is some rest. She asks him his name. "Danny. Danny Fenton," he says nervously.

I walk up to the bed there was something strange about Danny. I couldn't place my finger on it but it was there.

"Please make yourself at home here Danny. Any enemy of the Horde is a friend of the Rebellion." The youth looks confused asking what Rebellion. "The Rebellion to oust Hordak from Etheria; surely you must have heard of it."

"Actually, no, we get little news from the cities where I am from." He says as Kowl flies up with a map and asks him to indentify his village. His eyes dart around and stutters before saying that his home is so small it doesn't even appear on the maps.

"I am familiar with most of the villages master Danny. I am sure I could locate it," the Know-It-Owl says but Danny would say no more.

"It's okay, I understand your hesitance." Angella says calmly. "I fear now that with you free Hordak will surely find you and subjugate your village."

"If that is the case I need to alert a friend," Angella asks him who this friend his. "He's a protector of me and of the village. I need to warn him of what's going on."

"I would like to meet this friend of yours, if he your protector he might be of use to the Rebellion." Danny replies that he is shy and will see what he can do. The queen says that he would be safe here and the Rebellion could help defend the village."

 **Tucker**

Anacletus shouts something in Yiddish as I lock him a cage. "If you're going to be like this I have ways of making you talk." I place a collar around his neck. He begins to speak in Yiddish again only this time his words are translated.

"You…think…this…will…operate...over…me?" okay so it needs some work but it's good enough for now. "My…friends…will…find…,"

"I don't think so; Vlad's not going to risk sneaking in here again." I walk over to the console when my smart phone rings. "Hello," I turn it on as the voice of the Ghostwriter comes through.

"Tucker did Samantha make it home?" he asks worriedly. I tell him that she hasn't, "oh dear that is not good. I fear she may try something rash." He says she was pretty worked up when he last saw her and hopes she listen to common sense.

"Her phone has GPS on it I can locate her using it," I explain as the Writer wishes me good luck. 


	13. Black Mass

**Chapter XIII: Black Mass**

 **She-Ra**

"Thank you for the ride She-Ra," Glimmer said as landed on the palace. She mentions something about the boy we found hoping he's all right.

"Your mother is one of the best healers on the planet. If anyone can help him she can," Glimmer smiles and asks me if I want to come in. "No, thank you, I have something else to look into." She tells me to be careful and heads into the place.

Once she is gone I sneak off to my secret area to revert back to Adora and rest up for awhile.

I raise my sword about to transform when I hear something and hide. It was the boy we rescued "What is he doing?"

He looks around making sure no else is here. A ring of light circles his waist traveling up and down his body. His clothes are changed into black and white battle suit with a stylized letter D on it. His hair is now white and his eyes glow a brilliant green.

My mind races back to the dream I have been having. The symbol is the same as I saw in it could this young man have something to do with my dreams.

Before I could do anything the boy wraps a cloak around him and floats through the wall. It seems Light Hope was right about him.

I raise my sword and revert back to Princess Adora. "Maybe now I can get some rest," I thought to myself but my mind kept going back to the boy.

 **Jazz**

"I brought another friend for you," Skulker said as he phased through the ceiling. He threw a large bundle of ecto-rope in to the cell. "A pity you pelts are worthless," he said smiling before disappearing.

I race over to the bundle, "someone's in there?" I look around there has to be something to use like a piece of glass or…, "a sharp rock," I see a jagged stone on the ground. "Hang on!" I use the stone to cut through the ropes.

Sam's form emerges and falls to the ground, "Jazz? What are you doing here?" she gasps as I help her up.

"Same thing as you probably trying to figure out what Vlad is up to," Sam clenches a fist at the billionaire's name. "He has Danny somewhere here and I intend to find it."

She sighs at those words. I ask what's wrong, "It's not important," she mutters wiping some tears from her eyes. "We have to get out of here." She looks up at the stones trying to find any lose ones."

"There might be a way," my friend chimes up. She tells me once she found a weak stone in the wall of the cell. "I am not sure if Plasmius intended it or it escaped his attention."

"Who said that," Sam looked at the cell next to ours.

I explain that like us Vlad has trapped down her too.

Sam tries to move the rocks until she find a loose one. However behind the stone is a metal wall. "Look at this," she points to a rusty spot on the wall. "Vlad may have money and power but he doesn't have brains."

She begins to chip away at the rust until she creates a fair sized hole. "You two stay here in case Vlad's cronies come down here." She hands me a Fenton phone to stay in touch."I'll be back for you."

"Be careful," I tell her sealing the wall back up so not to attract attention.

 **Imp**

"Boss! Boss!" I shout racing into the throne room looking for Hordak. The room is in disarray like something big happened. "Hordak?" I call out as the master walks back into the room.

"You better have good news for me," he growls grabbing me from the air.

"Catra and Leech are heading to the Range of Desolation," Hordak grins letting me go. "According to their sources the next part can be found…" 

"…Where light and dark meet," I tell them about how I followed them there. "What is their source? Only the map can show where it is."

"Catra stole a book from Weaver's study. She thinks it can lead her to the pieces."

"What of Grizzlor?" he asks sitting on his throne.

I admit that I don't where he went to but last I heard was going to finish a score. The boss smiles and orders me to continue to provide updates on their progress.

"You got it Hordak," I salute him and teleport out of the room.

I start heading towards where the cat and worm are when I sense something strange. "What in the world," it was unlike anything I have sensed before. "No time, got to find the idiots!" I zoom off to the mountains.

 **Tucker**

"HEY…WHY…ARE…YOU…AFFECTING ME!" Anacletus' translator said as I took an ecto-chain and collar and put it on him. 

"We're going to find Sam and you're going to help," he glares at me. I explain that should we run into trouble he is going to be my bargaining chip. Vlad wouldn't dare hurt one of his own minions and if he does it can give me time to escape.

"YOU…ARE…MINDFULLY…ILL…," the vulture takes the translator and throws it the ground. "You are a _shlump_ if you think I am going to listen to you." I roll my eyes and tell him he doesn't have a choice. Either he comes or waits here for Vlad to blast him. " _Zeyer gut_!"

We race into the lab and board the specter speeder. "Sam's GPS isn't picking up," I expand the search parameters but still no luck.

"Now what Mr. Smarty Pants?" the bird asks as I look at the ghost portal.

"We're going for a trip." I hit the portal activation switch and enter the Zone. "First Stop the Ghostwriter's library." I enter the coordinates into the computer and zoom off.

Anacletus laughs saying Vlad will be able to sense us coming.

"Normally yes, but we have a new toy," I flip a switch to go into stealth mode so not to be detected.

 **Queen Angella**

"This doesn't make sense," Kowl said looking at a map. "I know practically every inch of the planet but can't find where our guest is from."

I do agree that is strange but we have other matters to attend to.

"We need to stop Hordak before…," Two of the guards walked into the room. "What is it?" I ask. They say there is a boy wearing a white cloak outside. "Who is he?" 

"We don't know but he says that 'Danny' sent him," it must be the protector he was talking about. I order them to let him in. "Right away," they walk over to the door as the young man enters the room.

"Queen Angella?" the boy said kneeling. "I am Phantom, Danny's friend. He said you would need me help." He stands up and walks up to the map.

"Hordak has his goons looking for the remaining parts to the weapon." He studies the map and asks what kind of weapon is it. "That is just it we don't know. It dates back before our time."

"You do know you're in the presence of your queen? It is courtesy to remove your hood." Kowl says trying to look the boy in the eyes.

"My apologizes but I have…a…a bad scar on my face. I don't want to disturb anyone." Kowl looks and flies back to the map.

I smile and tell him it is all right.

"Mother!" the voice of my daughter says as she races into the room and into my arms. I ask her if she is hurt. "No but…," she looks at Phantom standing beside me.

"This is an ally of your friend, his name is Phantom," I explain as he bows to Glimmer. "Danny sent him here to help us stop Hordak." I tell her as she smiles at the youth.

"Danny told me about you Princess Glimmer," she tells the boy that Glimmer will be fine.

"I also found someone who could help," Adora walks in and says she's been updated on what's going on.

"Good, we need all the help we can get." I explain to her that Hordak seems to have broken his forces in teams looking for the parts. "Catra and Leech seem to be headed into the mountains…," 

Phantom chimed in saying he can go take care of those two.

"You will need someone familiar with the terrain. The mountains are dangerous." I warn him. One wrong move and he could be trapped in the caves or worse.

"I have knowledge of Catra's tactics. I can go with him," Adora remarks as I smile at that. I know that Adora can handle herself and teach Phantom the ropes.

"You and Phantom will go after them." I turn to my daughter. "Glimmer, you, Netossa, and Bow will take on Grizzlor. Good luck to you all and may the First Ones protect you." The teams bow and head out for their destinations.

 **Vlad**

"That is all the questions I am taking now. I have to alert the youth's family about the news." I said walking backstage as Skulker came to greet me.

"I caught another one of the boy's friends snooping." He said as I sighed it is getting too close I need to end this chapter before it gets out of hand.

"I want you to keep an eye out of others while make some calls." The hunter salutes me and takes off as I take out my cell phone. I dial the number of the Archdiocese of Chicago. "Yes, this mayor Vladimir Masters of Amity Park; I would like to talk to Archbishop Cupich please."

While I waited for the priest to pick up I summoned an assistant to take care of my guest.

"What is it Plasmius, you know I am not your personal lackey," Bertrand said as he appeared. I told him that as long as Spectra is away he will listen to me. He rolls his eyes and asks what needs to be done.

"I want you to head the cells, I need to make sure Jasmine is staying put and my prize has learned that I am in charge." He sighs and leaves.

I turn back to my phone, "your Excellency," I said as the archbishop answered the phone. I told him that an important member of the community has passed away and need him to officiate a funeral mass. "Oh thank you sir, it means a lot to me." I hung up the phone and smiled at my perfect plan.


End file.
